


My heart is a mess right now.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Mutual Pining, Pining Amy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: Amy thinks about Jake after the events of "Johnny and Dora."
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 29





	My heart is a mess right now.

After the events of Johnny and Dora and the awkward talk in the precinct, Amy decided that Jake is a good friend. At least he communicated and didn’t make things more awkward. And yes, he was just a friend. Then why was she feeling fidgety sitting in the passenger seat of his car while he drove her home. As he changed the gear, Amy had this strange feeling of keeping her hand on his. She felt this immediate want of holding his face again and kissing him again. The car stopped, pulling her out of her fantasy.

“Here you go.” Came Jake’s cheerful voice, as he stopped in front of her apartment building.

Amy smiled at him thankfully and got out of the car but, before she could close the door in came Jake’s voice, “Tall butt.” She rolled her eyes and closed the door dramatically. Knowing his window was open she loudly remarked, “You are impossible!” Jake grinned and as she was about to enter the building Jake shouted, “Good night, Santiago!”

“Good night, Peralta!” with a smile Amy went inside as Jake drove away.

Now she can finally relax and let today’s events sink in. She decided to pour herself some wine and sat on her couch.

When Amy shifted to this apartment, she was delighted to have a place of her own. A place which she doesn’t have to share with her brothers, a place which she can decorate the way she wants. She decided to put pictures of her favourite moments of her life at the side table beside the couch. There were pictures with her whole family, with her brothers, with Kylie, with the whole nine nine squad, and many more.

But right now, her gaze fell on a picture of her she took with Jake all those years ago, when she was new in the nine nine. She remembered that day very clearly. A small smile came on her face. That was the second case she got assigned to solve with Jake, and of course she was pissed. She didn’t like Jake at first, which fast forward to two weeks changed completely. Of course, he was annoying and all but…. he made her laugh, made the most boring of cases fun to solve. She looked at younger Jake in the picture with his literally wild long curls. They were holding a case file between them and were smiling proudly at the camera. That case was a difficult one. Even their former captain told them to give it to major crimes, but Jake challenged him and made a bet that him and Santiago would solve the case within two weeks. She was furious, saying all kinds of things to him and walking off thinking how this case would be downfall of her career. But then Jake came to her an hour later and promised that he will make sure that they will solve it on time and that not to worry. And well they did solve it, which made her smile for the first time since they both took the case. That is when Amy started to admire her colleague, albeit a little or maybe a lot. And so, she had smiled brightly for the picture.

If she thinks about it, they both make great partners. She looks at logic and facts, while he looks at clues and connections. She takes work seriously, while he keeps work light. Also, she likes to solve cases with him. And she doesn’t know why. It is just that she feels this excitement whenever she is working with him or just simply hanging out with him. That’s why Amy went on that ‘date’ with him when she lost the bet, even though it was embarrassing. Well, of course she had to go anyway, but she was also excited somehow.

She looked at the table to find another picture; of that ‘date’. Jake was proud to wear that shorts of his with a suit jacket while she looked a little embarrassed with that dress on. Amy’s smile grew. Jake had told her that that blue dress looked exactly like the dress his crush wore on his Bar Mitzvah. Was he indirectly confessing to her of having a crush on her? Okay she is over thinking. But well he had weird ways and timings of complimenting her. Like, before he went undercover, he called her a mermaid when she wore that dress from thrift store. That bastard left so many things to think about before he went undercover. Well, doesn’t matter now. He likes her and she likes him too. She just doesn’t want to ruin the normalcy they have. Also, she doesn’t want to date cops anymore. And with this Amy’s smile drops, as she takes the last sip of her wine.

_But I like him so much._


End file.
